And then their was him
by brianaheart1995
Summary: He was a jerk. He was sweet. He was loud. He was shy. He was the opposite of what I supposed to be. But he saw me. How? I don't know. He gave me a shot. But I don't get what he sees in me. Smitchie, Natiyln, Jason still figuring out , OC/OC
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

**I final got this in! Okay here's the ages, Mitchie 22, Shane 23, Nate 20, Catiyln 20, Jason 24, Logan(aka Frankie, Shane nephew) 15, Sapphire(Nate's younger sister) 14. This is 6 years in the future. I kidnva based this off something that happened to me last school year. Of course it didn't exactly go like this. More drama most likely. But the reason I didn't use Shane(you will understand once you read it), was because I was looking at this stuff that when they do Camp Rock 2 Frankie supposed to appear in it. So it gave me this idea. Plus it should be more story line this way! So hopefully you like it. Though I will say this is probably one of the longest chapters I written on here. So I'm hoping it's not to long. The song in here is Then I woke-up by The Clique girlz.**

**Disclamer: If I owned Camp Rock, I would have written myself in the moive somehow. And well I didn't so that's a no. **

**Also I'm a song writer. But no... as I said by The Clique Girlz.**

**Anyway hopefully you like it!** **And hollywood Shake-up is actually, Frankie Band.**

**And Then Their Was Him**

I never thought I would see him again. Okay that was probably one of my biggest under statements ever. I knew would see him again. The thing is that I would never see him here. But I guess I was wrong.

I wondered if I should go talk to him. Nope I have a feeling that would be a seriously bad idea. I already had enough spread about me. I would probably end up talking to him anyway, some other time. Besides it's not like we really knew one another. Not personally anyway.

" Sis, are you going to help us with the bags or not?" A voice shrilled behind me. I turned around to face my older brother, Nate. Yeah. my brother is Nate of Connect Three. But trust me, he is not all that.

" You know she not going to help." The curly- haired girl with the name of Catilyn said.

" Not true." I stated picking up a duffel bag.

" Yeah but you are lazy." Nate said. Making Catilyn hit him with the back of his head. I smiled. I'm glad Nate found a girl on he's own. I usually would half to always set him up with somebody. One reason was because he was utterly shy. Okay I guess you could say I shy too. But not exactly like him. And two he was bad at picking out girls on his own. He would usually just fight with them a lot or be using him for the fame. But those, two are perfect together. He was going to try in purpose to her by the end of the summer. And I am making sure he keeps his promise on that.

But Catilyn was like my older sister, I never had. She was totally not a girly-girl. Always asking my brother to take her shopping. And even when she was. She usually asked for my advice. Which I glad since I sometimes feel like I'm only a add-on. Plus she wouldn't be afraid to tell my brother when he's acting stupid.

" You welcome." I commented, leaning against he's Jaguar. It was new, so he was probably mad. But I didn't feel like standing up. So, okay maybe I am a little lazy. But who isn't!

" Thanks Miss lazy." Nate said , sarcasm dripping out of ever word- closing the trunk. Making me roll my eyes." So I guess it's time to say goodbye?" Connect Three and Mitchie had one more week of their 3rd tour together left. Connect Three was still has popular as every and going strong as a group. Though it meant all their classes would be on hold of the week. Though Catilyn was still here to teach Producing Act 3(meaning in between advance and medium skill level). Luckily unlike Nate she didn't breath down my neck every second. I love Nate and all. And I barely get to see him as much. But do you know how obnoxious and annoying that feel?

" Yeah I guess so." Catilyn sighed.

" I can't handle another mush Natiyln scene!" I cried out melo-dramatically. Nate gave me a look. While I just shrugged, smirking. " You should know by know I love ruining your moments." Know they were both giving me a look.

" Okay... well I go." I stated giving Nate a quick hug. And picking up my two duffel bags. Yeah, so I tend to have any over packing issue. But what if it rains. I may like rain a little bit. But my clothes do not need to get wet. " See you soon. As soon as I was at a split at a path. I started to wonder. Where the heck was I going? I decide on seeing Uncle Brown- so technically we weren't related but I still called him my Uncle anyway. Problem is I only been here once. And that was when I was little to see Nate, Jason and Shane at Final Jam.

So as you can see. I just went in random paths till I found it. He was on the porch talking to Shane, from where I can see of.

" Hey, Uncle Brown!" I exclaimed walking up to them. And that's when I saw him. With a very unhappy expression on his face. Question, how can you be un happy at Camp Rock?

" Hey little angel." He would be the only one to call me that. The only reason I didn't like it because it made be sound like I was spoiled, a lot. But I didn't complain about it, because he never got a little girl.

" Ah, the annoyance!" Shane joked, as I rolled my eyes. Yeah, and the all that mature.

" I can see you still have your jerk bone." I stated.

" Oh haha."

" Why do you always start with him." Uncle Brown asked.

" I like my version of an having process. He's lucky it's not more embarrassing." I explained, leaning against the wooden rail of the porch(so I don't like standing up on my own). " All of Connect Three has to go through it."

" Then why doesn't Jason through it?" Shane questioned, raising any eyebrow.

I smiled. " Because he's nice." Brown shook he's head, though he was smiling. " Mentioning Jason where is he?"

Shane shrugged. " He was talking about birds and squirrels this morning. Who knows?" I nodded. Jason was maturer know. He still had a few ditzy moments know and then. But he was pretty wise. And he still loved music and animals all the same. Their was a minute of akward silence until Uncle Brown talked.

" So Sapphire you remember Logan, right?" Uncle Brown asked. Okay yeah how can I not know a guy who is splashed in all media news.

" Yeah, Hollywood Shake-up." I said, akwardely sticking out my hand. for him to shake. Not really knowing what else to do. I really never had to shake anybody's hand. Only if I was meeting some parents or talking to one of Nate's business partners and that was rare.

He looked down at my wrist and the turned he's face from me. Talk rude much. " Uncle Brown can I just unpack, my bags know."

Brown sighed. " Go ahead, already." Logan walked in leaving a loud slam.

Shane rolled he's eyes." He came here for PR."

I got a smirk on my face." Looks like it runs in the family." I sing-songed." To bad their isn't a girl with voice." Yeah I been told the little wedders story(they have been married for 4 months). And personally knowing Shane I think it's funny. You know that he couldn't figure out it was Mitchie. Especially the flour part.

" Okay Miss Insult me. I better go." Shane said, slinging he's arm around me. Engulfing me in a half type of hug. But what is with everyone calling me Miss all of a sudden.

" Yeah see you later Shane-poo." I exgratted, in a very girly, voice.

" Oh why do you half to call me that." He groaned.

" Well I could have called you popcornhead or something else."

" Whatever,see you in a week." With that he started down the steps. He turned around and exclaimed. " Just be nice to him. He'll crack at some point." He started on the path. I saw him trip on a rock, making me snort. Clumsy, you think Shane.

" So you going to check out you cabin, angel." I turned around to face Uncle Brown. With a sudden wash of nervousness coming over me. And I'm pretty sure it showed on my face.

" Uhh, hey... I guess." I stuttered.

" Don't worry you will be fine." Brown patted me on the back. But I wasn't so sure.

* * *

Okay the thing is. I not really good at meeting new people. I just have a tend to stick with a long time. I don't know why. But I don't have this full comfort around new people. Plus being Nate's sister it's not exactly the funniest thing. Watching people talk about him in all. But you probably already figured that out.

Cabin .I stared at the sign on the top of the door. I sighed,taking a deep breath. It's wasn't like they were going to shave my hair off in the middle of the night.

Opening the the door two girls were already their. Looking intently mad at each other.

" Looks like wither you or me is going to half to play peacemaker." I turned around to see a girl probably a year older then me. She had sugar brown skin with silky looking dark brown skin. Wearing a awesomely, crazy purple and white shirt. With black and white striped carpis. It was pretty daring look but it looked pretty good on her. " I'm Sydeny. And that's Opal and Olivia, their sisters. Though it's Olivia first year. And your new too?"she asked. That's a relief. I thought I was going to half to deal with some drama. Just siblings.

" My names, Sapphire." I said, akwardely putting out my hand again. Seem like I would be during a lot of that today. As she shook my head one of the sisters said:

" Another jewel name." she said. And I think that would half to be Olivia because of the way she said it.

" I Opal, the mature one." the other girl said, standing up. So I was correct.''

" No she means the one you get's ticked by one mistake." Olivia mummer, while picking a piece of lint of her bed spread. I saw Opal roll her eyes from the corner of my eye. Then say:

Hey, you look familiar!" she suddenly exclaimed. I wondered what to say. I don't't wanted to be treated any differently just because of Nate. And I already knew lying wouldn't get me anywhere. Not like they weren't going to figure out as soon as Nate got here. So I came out with this:

" You probably won't believe me. If I tell you."

" Were pretty open-minded... well at least I am." Sydeny said, now sitting on the bottom bunk near the window. Which, I'm pretty sure that the top ones mine. Since all the other ones are taken.

" I'm..." I paused, wondering if I should really tell them. But it's not like I have a choice know. " It'm Nate sister, of Connect Three." I explained, nervously hoping they believed me.

" That can not be true." Opal said. Yup she definitely thought I was lying. Just as I was about to defend myself, Olivia started to talk.

" Well..." she titled her head. I think she was giving me a once-over. Which just made me squirm. I not exactly a person who likes getting once-overs. " She does have the famous Childs eyes. Plus she has crazy curly hair. Minus the fact she has bangs and the red streak."

" Umm..." Opal seemed to be milling over if she should believe it or not. " Okay I believe you... for know. But at least you don't seem all bling-blingly like some people around here."

" Some people?" I questioned raising a eyebrow. Tess Tylers still came to this camp. Not that's a big surprise though. Right?

* * *

" Okay I definitely starting to believe your Nate's sister." Opal said, once I came out from the cabin,last. I has smudged my eyeliner. I wasn't a really make-up person, though I did tend to wear it once in awhile. Though I know I was going natural face." You have the same since of style down-packed!"

I laughed. I did kidnva found it weird. I mean were totally different. But we tend to wear the same stuff. Like know how I was wearing a black and gray hortinzal striped shirt, With a red vest over it. And you know how most vest have it tied in the back or button. Well mine's have zipper. Okay so call it not the coolest thing every. But it's better cool in my opinion. Blue my white and gray tie. Totally borrowed of course. You won't guess how much of their stuff I have borrowed before. With my black skinny jeans, since it wasn't so hot out yet. I figured I would wear them while I can. Plus my green converse which I had spray painted. I am very creative as you can see. Though I did cut Nate's's clothes before. Know that was funny. It was like when I was eleven. I cut off the sleeve to concert jacket. They did not have time to get one of the extras. It was pretty funny watching him perform in it. Over and Over again. Did I mention they were during a live taping. I still watch it to this day.

" Yeah, freaky." Olivia commented.

" So still wondering what is everyone here for?" I asked, trying to get the spotlight off me. As we asked to the stage for the annocments. Though I basically knew all of the.

" Well we all basically sing but I'm here for guitar.. oh hey, in trumpet. My mom basically stuck it to me that I had to take lesson. Some family thing.' Sydney explained. Though she looked like she was searching for somebody as we got to the crowd.

" Yeah, I do bass mainly." Olivia said." And dance."

" I'm the producer of the group and a horrible drummist." Opal sighed. I noted Olivia roll her eyes.

" OH, well I'm here for-" I got cut off suddenly by Sydeny.

" Hey Opal your boyfriend's coming in 1,2,3,4-"

" Hey guys!" Suddenly a Korean-American boy with dark red hair was standing it front of us. He seems a tad well... hyper. But than again he has a candy bar in his hand. I saw Opal slip a glance at him, making me smile. Crush, of course.

"Hey, Matt." Opal said. I can tell she trying to play it cool. But you can total tell she' nervous by the way her voice cracks. Sorry to think it but's it's kidnva funny. Way to be nice, Sapphire. A voice say's in my head. Sorry.

" Hey Matt, this is Olivia, Opal's sister. And Sapphire..." I take my head away from the blushing scene. And turn to look at Sydney. I think she's wondering if she should tell him.

" Childs." I finished.

" You know you have the same name has-"

" Connect three, Nate. More like sister." Olivia snorted, like it was obvious. Is it just me or do I feel some negatative vibes.

" Hello camp rocker!" a familiar voice, screamed. Turning all attention to the stage. Where Dee and Uncle Brown where standing. Dee had family problems a couple of summers ago. But lucky she came back last year. I waved at her. I tend to met a lot of people, being Nate's sister. " So vocal check. Sing hi Dee!"

" Hi Dee!" we all chorused.

" Okay, pretty good. Harmonies off. But that's a work in progress it self. This year were going to work on your specialties. And we have even more surprises and jams this year. All leading up to final jam." Dee countuied, with a few more rules. Though if your wondering what the surprises are. Were supposed to be going on a field trip. Maybe two. Uncle Brown told me. Though he won't tell me were. I mean why tell somebody their supposed to be a surprise. If your not going to crack and tell them. Okay so call me impatient.

" So finish packing, explore a little. We got lunch. And then first jam, Campfire jam tonight." Gray said. " And once classes start tomorrow. You will figure out who our celebrity guest is." And not so surprised for me, of course. Let's just hope I don't get that class. As some people in the crowd started to guess who it was. Matt started beating some drum sticks, across the stage.

" So I'm guessing your a drummer?" I predicted, akwderly. Like I said, I'm not comfortable with new people.

He shook he's head no. Confusing me. I think he noticed the look on my face. Cause he elaborated saying: " I'm a producer too, but I do play the drums." Okay is it just me or do those two sound a little two perfect for each other. I mean why are they not together?

* * *

Okay I half to say Campfire Jam is really amazing. The fire glow is so high. And the fire and smoke glittering in the starry sky. Okay so I'm a little obbomistic. But come on.

" Move out they way!" a voice, screeched in top of the buzz. With let me tell you it was a lot. I hear Opal and Sydeny groan behind me. So I guess that would half to be the new Tess and Trio. Great know I have one in school and camp.

" Looks like they arrived." I heard Sydeny mutter. The whole crowd had finally made a path to the stage. Okay, Marine like. Anyway the 'runway', made me able to see them. Their was a white blonde and a inch shorter was her twin. Hey, they didn't look a like hair wise. The girl next to her had really dark brown hair it might have actually been black, in a pixie cut. But I could easily tell they were twins. I have a skill for stuff like this. Yeah, I ramble a lot. Oh, and next to them was a red-head with blonde highlights, Though she seemed to be in a daze. And you easily tell she had braces, though she wasn't smiling or anything. They all had on skin tight tanktops, in all different colors. And the red-headed and brunette has on silver sequined skinny jeans. Seriously where do you find silver sequined skinny jeans, and I mean all over. While the blonde had on a gold mini skirt, sequined of course. But at least we could say it wasn't to short.

" And they haven't changed at all." Opal finally piped up. I turned back to them. Where her and Olivia where looking through their iPod, for some song. They couldn't remember.

" So I guess those are the three you where talking about earlier?" I asked. They still hadn't started yet. I think it had to do something with their producer because the blonde was know screaming into her head-set. I saw Opal smirk and shake her head , glancing over at them. " What's so funny?"

" Matt. He helps them with their music. I don't know why though. But he isn't the most organized." I nodded. Trust me. I'm not the most organized person either. I surprise I can keep my room clean without complaining. " It's kidnva funny... Watching them I mean."

" And I thought you didn't have a type." Sydeny said.

" I do not like him!" Opal exclaimed. Though I doubt anybody heard, other than us with all the noise.

" You know their is a rule about lying. And guilty people tend to scream a lot." Olivia stated, suddenly stop dancing.. And was it just me or did their seem to be something behind her voice. Or maybe I'm just thinking about this to much. I mean I do seem to over anzyle way to much. Or at least that's what Nate say's.

" Even if I did like him." Opal started. Eye rolls went through us of course. " He tends to hump from girl to girl with crushes. And well you know... Were friends."

" Yeah, whatever you say." Sydeny said, rolling her eyes as well. " Know back to the little trio. The blonde is Brooklyn. Your typical mean girl. And then Kori her twin sister-"

" I never really got their name. They don't even rhyme or start with the same letter. Like regular twins. I mean Olivia and mine's name start.." Opal commented. " Oh, yeah countuie.

She gave gave a look, as she turned back to me. " As I said. Kori's her twin. Know as the camp gossip. Bad and Good at time. But really she only spread good gossip when it was something about her sister." She paused, as if she was thinking about something. " Anyway she basically she get's in everyone's business. The read-head is their cousin. Nobody really knows much about her. Expect she play guitar and a little bit of piano. She's from New Zealand and started coming here two years ago. And Opal bring it on home.." Sydeny said, signaling her like a game show host.

" Kori and Brookyln are Rachel Maxwell daughters." Opal explained, as music started filling the air. " Grammy winner and blablabla. You probably met her right?" she asked, giving me a skeptical look.

I nodded my head slightly. I pretty sure she still thinks I'm lying. Not that I blame her, much. But this just makes me more uncomfortable. " She's pretty nice from like the five minutes I talked to her. But her husband is kidnva... out their. Way out their." I said, hoping she though it sounded believe able. The music suddenly switched tracks. He must have it on some cd.

Opal shoke her head." I'm going to help him."

" Yeah and tell him to hurry-up. I'm getting bored." Olivia said, as Opal turned around giving her that naturally sibling look. It kidnva hard to explain what the 'look' is like. Or in my opinion." What? I want to see what makes them so fabulous. You know mom say's talk is cheap, remember." she shook her head and started back jogging backstage.

I noticed Logan was sitting on the railing of the porch, to the mess hall. It was like think slope of a hill, so I'm pretty sure nobody noticed him. But he could probably still see from their.

" Umm... I'm going to go say hi to somebody." I explained. Sydeny were back absorbed into the ipod. That they just muttered a few " Yeah's". I started down the path. and the closer I got to the cafertia. I was wondering why was I even during this? He was a jerk. I barely knew him. But then again. I have this tendace to be nice to people. Even if I don't like them. I just can't bring myself up to do it. Not including, Connect Three and family. But that was just teasing. And well Shane did tell me to try to be nice to him. Though it feels weird taking advice from him.

I feel my palms getting sweaty, as I approach. Why do I always get nervous around new people. Well people I don't know well. Good thing he's not facing my direction because I'm pretty sure I have a weird expression on my face. Though it's weird he didn't acknowledge my presence or footsteps.

" Hi." I think my voice cracked, as I said that.

" What do you want!" he snaps. Okay. Did I do something to him. I don't know if I disburb his thoughts or what because he's still not looking at me.

I shift my weight to the right, then left. Trying to see if he was actually focusing on something or just thinking. " I just want to say hi. Unless it's suddenly illegally." I joked, trying to see if I could get him to crack.

I think he was holding make the urge to snort, with the look on his face. I don't know if I should call that a good or bad thing. " Well I don't need your hi." Okay bad. I rolled my eyes. Which I'm pretty sure he didn't see. I mean who said stuff like that. I blew a breath of air in my face,stopping some strands from falling into my eyes. " You know it's rude to roll you eyes at people." He suddenly said. So he did caught it.

" Please, me rude. Do you hear your stuff talk. Or just blurt random stuff out your mouth!" I exclaimed. Okay so I tend to be nice to people, even people people I don't like. But something about this guy was seriously bugging me.

" And your saying all this, is helping me how?" He asked. I could tell he was trying to be funny, with that smirk of his face.

" Why did I even come down here!" With that, I started back up the 'hill'. Finally the music started, pulling me away from all thought of him, as I made it to the crowd.

Trinity and Kori as I believed their name where ,started shaking their hips.

**Trinity- I get into the car**

**Turn-up the radio really far**

**To shut out the noise**

**So I can hear my voice**

Okay so not to bad to far, as I thought it would be. She has some serisouly strong vocals. At this point they were in the middle of the 'runway'. As the brunnetee jumped in front of her.

**Kori- And their a party down the street**

**But nobody invited me**

**And I got a gig**

**Babysitting me uncle's kid**

**Why me**

**I just want to see**

At this point they were at the stage. While blonde was swiftly pullled onto the stage by two boy dancers. Where their were know three chairs. I didn't know when they put them up their. But the campfire made her skirt glitter even more.

**Brookyln- Don't you know that I'm a hip-hop queen**

**A rock and roll dream, it's all bling-bling**

**I'm the star on the scene**

**Yeah, check me out see what**

**I'm all about**

Is it just me or did though lyrics change fast.

**Brookyln and Kori-I'm the one that you want**

**The one you can't have **

**The girl that you call**

**Who dosen't call back**

**Brookyln- Just look at me **

**I got everything**

**Trinity- But then I woke up**

**I was lying on the couch**

**Drool coming out my mouth**

**Turn on the tv**

**Dr. Phil will you please help me**

They were know on the chairs. The blonde in middle with the other to at the sides.

**Kori and Trinity- I'm waiting for the phone to ring**

**Slipping through a magzine**

**Why dosen't he call**

**Trinity- Guess I'm the loser down the hall**

**Why me**

**I just want to see**

**Brookyln- Don't you know that I'm a hip-hop queen**

**A rock and roll dream, it's all bling-bling**

**I'm the star on the scene**

**Yeah check me out**

**See what I'm all about**

**Brookyln and Kori- I'm the one you want**

**The one you can't have**

**The girl that you call**

**That dosen't ever call back**

**Kori- Look at me **

**I have everything**

**But then I woke up**

**Trinty- I like living in a dream**

**(Brookyln- I like living in a dream)**

**It's everything it's supposed to be**

**(Kori- Everything it's supposed to be)**

**It's a holiday for me**

**Kori- It's all just kickin in**

At this point the two on the sider , kicked down both chairs. Which turned out to look like a poduim but just with two levels. _Okay can I just through this in. How tight are thoughs pants. I mean the kick looked really... Oh forget._

**Kori-And this is were I begin**

**Just being me**

**Brookyln- It's okay to be me**

**But it's fun to be a hip-hop queen**

**A rock and roll dream it's all bling-bling**

**Kori- Yah baby ka-ching**

**Yeah baby check me out**

**You know I'm bringing down the house**

**Brookyln- I'm the one you want**

**You know I'm heaven sent**

Suddenly a boy came out witha skateboard anf a 'rapper' hat on. _Radom but cool. I mean the wheels are glow-in-the-dark. Okay call me weird!_

**Brookyln- I'm a little skater boy and a little 50 cent**

**Just look at me**

**I've got everything**

**Trinity-But then I woke up**

**(Kori-I'm a hiphop queen)**

**I woke up**

**(Brookyln- I'm a rock and roll dream)**

**I woke-up**

**I woke-up**

**I woke-up**

**Then I woke-up**

**(Kori- It's all bling-bling)**

**All them- I woke-up**

**(Kori- Yeah, baby it's all ka-ching)**

**I like living in a dream**

**(Trinity- I like living in a dream)**

**It's everything it's supposed to be**

The blonde was on the high 'poduim' her hands over her her. With the other two using her as armrest.

_Okay I'm not usually into that type of music. But I'll half to admit. The was pretty... well Amazing!_

**Review Please! **


	2. Chapter 2: Guitar Lesson 1

**Okay I usually don't update this face. One because grammar, and two I usually get writers block or takes me awhile to update. So sorry if you don't get new chapters in like weeks because I want this to be my main project and update a lot. Anyway hope you like this! And can't wait to Lovenug premires, today. Well atleast where I live.**

**Guitar Lesson 1**

I not a morning type of person, trust me on this. But when you want blubbery pancakes. You want bleberry pancakes. Make that clear enough. So, this is why I am up at 6:00 making them( we half to keep them warm by putting them in this heater thing). You know why, too because this came eats way too much. Okay kidding of course. But their are a lot of campers. So that's why I know have dried up pancake on my face. Which flipping pancakes. And taking sneaking's of the batter. Cinnamon, good!

" Good flipping!" Lelsie complimented me, as she watched. She was Mitchie cousin, helping Mrs. Torres this year, how was finally back this year. Who was know, in the back cabinet. Though, she actually got the experience to cook eggs for Jessica. In the years, Mitchie became famous. Not that she lived on her daughters fortune, just... Oh forget it. Back to Leslie. She was half British and half Porican, or was it just Spanish, or Latino. Oh I forget. Anyway she didn't look a bit like she was Hispanic.Only when her hair was wet. Or naturally out. It was about the curliest hair, I've every seen. Next to Nate's of course. Though she had the Mitchie bangs. Something, I think runs in their family. But I half to say, she has a pretty good British accent for moving when she was eight. And know 21.

" Well I've been practicing." I said. And as if something just decided to embarrass me, the next pancake I flipped went right into my hair.

" Well looks like your going to need more!" she exclaimed, laughing. As I groaned.

" And this is why cooking is not in my, genes" I stated. Uggh, It felt like it was plastered onto strands of my hair. Oh well, it probably wasn't visible. And I could probably get it out later, anyway.

" What happened?" Catiyln questioned? Finally coming into the cabin.

" You know your late." I said. " And how did you know something happened?"

She got an amused smile on her face, as she pulled on a smock. I know sat, on the clean silver steam counter. So I don't feel like standing up. Okay, so maybe Nate is right. I am lazy. But not total. I mean I do work. Anyway..

" Because you two, always do at least a little bit of damage... And less then two minutes." she stated, quickly adding the last part.

Lelsie rolled her eyes. Then facing me said: " We better get that batter, out." As she but her hair up in a messy bun. Being carefully, since it looked weak enough already.

" Nope.' I sayed, pouring more batter into the pan. " The faster we make this. The closer I get to eating."

She shook her head. " Nope hair." she stubbornly, said. Smirking. Meaning she had something else to add. " Unless you want to wear a hair net."

" Oh, the horror!" I exclaimed, sascritlly.

" Aren't we supposed to be wearing those, anyway?" Catiyln asked, putting on a pair of gloves. Sanitary, people! " I mean health regulations."

" Nate's definitely gotten to you!" I exclaimed, jumping on the counter. " Not that I'm suprised. But if you want to wear one..." I grabbed one hair net, I found it that drawer. And tossed it to her. Her face still turning different shades of red. Making me and Leslie, burst into laughter. But I do find it a little weird that she still blushes, every time she get's teased about Nate. But whatever.

"You guys are so immutature." Catiyln said, putting on the hair net. Which send us into more laughter. Though thing is Leslie, a year older than her. Not like she acts like it. Not really, anyway.

* * *

Great!

Two hours later, 2 classes. And guess who was my instructor. What did I do, to deserve this? I mean I was looking forward to this, class. I had actually started paying attention to guitar. Not goffing around, or just picking on strings. Actually playing. I knew how to play many instruments. Thanks to my multi-talented brother and myself alone. Though I had been actually focusing on guitar for these 4 months. And I get him as an insuctor.

I was walking the back path to my next class. Hoping that I would somehow no somebody in the class. When , Bam! Their he is in front of the cabin arguing with Uncle Brown.

" Their is no way. I am during this!" he exclaimed, as Brown dragged him. I could definitely tell he did not brush he's hair this morning. Not that it looks bad. I just notice... Okay!

" What is with you guys. You turn famous. Then you think, you can take the easy route, on things." Uncle Brown said giving him the famous Gray face. Trust me. I only got it once. And that was from Shane. When I decided to use their amplifiers for a science experiment. Seeing it on Uncle Brown though. Let me tell you. Not pretty. " Do you even care about the music, anymore!"

Their was a short pause. I couldn't really see if he made a face or what, from this angle. Their was a mumbled response. Then I saw Uncle Brown roll he's eyes.

" To bad your stuck here!" he exclaimed." So you know instruct Level two guitar!" Uncle Brown, did this weird but funny air guitar. As, Logan huffed and treaded inside the cabin.

I stepped from behind the tree, I hide behind. And walked up to Brown, trying to look as natural as possible.

" Hey Angel. I saw you were in spy mode, a minute ago." He said, with a smirk. Check, spy off my career choice list.

" Yeah, well I have a question. Was Shane like that, when he came here?"

" Trust me, I have working with many more Pre Madonnas's then you would think.." He joked. Sending a smile on my face. The only smile, I would probably have in the next 45 minutes. " Now you better get in their."

I groaned. " I have a feeling this well not go well."

* * *

I have had 4 teacher for guitar. Nate being the perfectionist. Made me go over a song twice if I messed up only two notes. But I will said it did make me a better. Shane really impatient. You know that teacher that wants you to get something, the first time they teach it to you. Mitchie was the basic teacher. The one that went over the chords and different parts of guitar. Plus scales. Can get a little bit boring at times. But got to respect her. And way better then Shane I might add. Jason, was of course having the most passion for guitar. Let me play more freely. Showing me some tricks . So in my opinion I will half to say, Jason the best.

But this teacher. I can't figure out what type of teacher he is.

I mean he was going way to fast. He would only correct a person if their guitar hit, a high defining screech. Trying to follow him. You can definitely tell he was in he's own little world.

For me. I just plucked, random chords. Maybe, Jason can get me in the advance class. Though I doubt it. I ain't that good, yet.

And you know two things that make this class worse. One, I knew nobody in this class. I already told you I'm not good with making friends. Okay so I knew somebody. But you know what I mean. Next that girl, Trinity-which I finally figured that was her name for sure- was in here. And she was a total show-off. She was the only one that could follow him.

I had finally came two chords, that I thought sounded about perfect together. And guess what happens. Class is over. Oh well, I was supposed to have Shane class next. Meaning a whole half-in-hour free. Hopefully I would just remember the notes, on the way back to my cabin.

Just as I was closing my guitar case, I noticed I dropped my guitar pick. I looked under my chair for it. Not there. Chair, in front. Nope. In fact I even crawled on the floor in search for it. Where the heck, is it?

" You looking for this?" My head shoot up, at the voice. Logan was standing over me. Well this was weird. Really weird. Especially to the fact that I was the only one left.

I got up. Wincing, from the fact that some pieces of hair, fell into my eyes. But it didn't bother pulling it back. " Thanks." I reached out to grab it. And he pulled he's hand back.Oh, great he wanted to play like that.

" Can I ask you a question?" he asked. Okay like I said, weird.

" If you give me back my guitar pick." I stated, putting my hands on my hips. Which he annoy gilly copied. Gosh, I hate when boys act like that. Well unless their making a joke. Not on me. And it's actually funny!

" How do you like being Nate's sister?" he asked, bluntly. I mulled over how to answer this. But-

" Why are you asking?" I could tell her was irritated. That I was questioning him.And you know what. That makes me happy.

" Just answer the question." He stated. I raised my eyebrows. He actually thought I took him seriously.

Turning on my heel, snorting. I said: " You know what you can keep it. I got more anyway."

" Wait!" he called out.

" What?" I asked, turning around. He through the guitar pick back. I kept back a smile as I let the cabin.

It worked.


	3. Chapter 3: What is it know?

**Chapter 3**

**What is it know?**

Great know I'm late for , lunch! Oh well. Besides worser things have happened.

I slowed , my pace to a walk, heaving a deep breath. Why did this 'favor' for Uncle Brown, mean I has to go all the way to the other side of camp. Good enough I play soccer, though I am way out of shape.

As I rounded another cabin, I started to hear voice from the one beside it.

" Come on Brookyln, I'm hunger already!" I hears a voice, exclaim. So it was that little clique. I wonder if I should... nope none of my business. But.. oh I'm listening anyway. Not like they got one huge secret. But Hollywood is like that.Oh, whatever.

" So what!"

" You know we don't have to play at every jam."

" Kori, do you want to give your spot to some wannabees." Dramatic much. This is even more funny sounding then, people I hear at school. To tell you the truth. Their was a pause, were I couldn't here anything. Then.. I jumped.

Somebody was behind me, poking me. " What." I hissed, turning around to face Logan. Logan Gray. Just when he was about to respond, I heard shuffling of footsteps. Great! I grabbed him, and dashed behind some bushes. Wait, a second. Why did I take him? And why am I hiding. I mean can't some random camper pass their cabin. Right? I mean it's not as if I know them.

Well to late, to figure that all out. They were already gone.

" Great you, messed up my hair." He whined, getting up.

" You sound like a girl. You know that." I told him, standing up know, too. Not caring about the leaf that was stuck in my hair. " And it's not like, you actually did your hair this morning."

He looked at me weirdly.

" What am I some new type of species to you." I snapped. I can not handle all this. Okay. I can't stand divas anymore. You would to if you had them in your life, like every second. And I mean like, every second. And I'm tried having to try to keep nice, all the time. So I'm a really nice person. But I have been really annoyed lately about this. And sorry if know of this make no sense to you.

" What is your problem?" he asked. Gosh, he comes out of nowhere. And talks to me like this.

" What's yours?" And with that I was gone. Dramatic exit. Okay I had to say that.

* * *

So apparently, about every night if your not going to have a jam. We have a special active. Tonight's, can say theme's with yesterday's jam. Yup, were having a really campfire. You know with smore, scary stories. And loud singing. And their is sure to be a lot of loud singing, at this camp/

" Smores are awesome!" Opal proclaimed, when we were setting down on the logs. I had really started getting used to this guys. Though I was still a little bit nervous. I would usually wonder if some of the things, I did around them. Looked weird, to them. But I could already tell we were between the friends and aquatics drawer. " I mean you can definitely not get smores and a starry sky, in New York."

" Just like Chicago pizza is the best." Sydeny added.

" I would expect a girl from Georgia, to have good taste buds." Opal commented.

" So West-Coaster, Chicago or New York?" Olivia questioned, turning to me.

" West-Coaster?" I questioned.

" Yeah, you are from L.A, right?" Opal asked, skeptical. Yeah, she definitely still thinks I'm lying.

I nodded.

" So New York or Chicago?" Olivia questioned, again. " I mean it can't be all sushi and caviar over their."

" Caviar pretty... well bad. But I will have to say New York's pizza. Though I love A slice of Heaven's pizza." I stated, taking a bite into my smore. Good!

" Oh, I heard about-" Olivia was suddenly, cut-off.

" Eeeehhh, do you know how many carbs are in one pizza!" Sydeny and Opal rolled their eyes. So I'm guessing it was, Brookyln. I looked up. Oh and ding, ding, ding. I was correct. So where's my prize...

" Well not all of us want to be little, Barbie's." I heard, Sydeny say. Which, I wasn't surprise about. From what I already picked-up from her, was that she was lay-back. That might come off a little , shy. But she had the strong presence. You know things you can feel when, your around certain people.

" Well good luck, with that sickness." Kori was, know suddenly standing next to her.

" Do you know, how stupid you sound?" Opal asked, getting a high-five from Sydeny. " And, why are you over here know. Come to suck-up."

Brookyln made a highly- offended sound. But covered it up quickly. And Kori just scoff. " Well we just came to say hi."

" For what?" Olivia asked, dully. I still hadn't spoken up yet, obviously. But that was basically because I didn't know what yo say. I really wasn't good on insults. To tell you the truth. I really only insult pooled if, I'm really snappy. Like earlier. Meaning you get on my nervous. Or teasing, you. And it wasn't like they were talking directly to me. Where they? Let's just say I'm really confused.

" Because we though it would be the highlight of your day." Kori explained, with a smirk.

" As I said before. Do you know how stupid that sounds."

Brookyln rolled her eyes," Whatev. This was so not worth coming over, tot his pathetic group. Anyway." Did she just call me pathetic. Just as she was about to leave, she said: " Hey, new girl. Every get sick of this losers come to your cabin." Did she just call me pathetic, then invite me to her cabin. Man, I confused.

* * *

I had told them, I had volunteered to help clean up. Though I hadn't told them about Catiyln and the others. But I didn't feel like having to take another, stab at the I was probably lying train. But it was technically true I wasn't forced, into it. Take that for lazy!

But you know what, I love about volunteering? You get the leftovers! And, yeah I'm weird. But it's awesome.

" Stop stuffing your face." Catiyln commanded, snatching the bag of marshmallows, away from me.

" Yeah!" I exclaimed. Then shoved, a marshmallow right in her mouth. " So wrong! You would eat ti right it front of my face." Call me dramtic. But their so soft and sweet and.. Okay I'm not that pathetic. But their good.

Catiyln rolled her eyes. Right, like the older sister I never had. " You can eat after we finish."

" She took the chocolate too." Leslie said, coming behind me. Umm... I do half to say, Lelsie doesn't ever seem to act mature. I mean she acts mature, but... It's confusing. Okay!

I started to pick up trash that was on the ground. Hello, litterbugs. Help mother nature! As I got to the trashcan, I noticed Logan. He was siting on the other side of the low burning fire. What was he doing here" I don't even half to question, that he wasn't the volunteering type. Unless he's falling me. That, sure would explain earlier. But he's got earphones on and he's got this really sad, look on his face. Or maybe it's angry. I don't know. Maybe he's like the Mona Lisa. Just the brain behind, it's really messed up.

**Okay, I finally got this chapter up. I have this math project due on moday. Ughh. Math is like my second best average class.(Not creative arts). But it dosen't mean I actually like it. Anyway you know what some weird thing is. We did some marshmallow thing, in Social Studies. And I wrote the campfire part like a couple days before. Anyway read and review. Please! It makes me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4: As the days pass by, Awesomly

**Yeah, new chapter! I basically listened to Live to Party by the Jonas Brothers like 20 times while writing this. It might or may not seem like it fits this chapter to you. But you should defenitly listen to it. Hopefully, if you live in the U.S.A and are 18 or older voted. Because serisouly I can't vote and us young poeple need to speak out somehow. Anyway from potiltics. Read please. Song in this chapter is Marching by Paula DeAnda. And each sections, is a new day on this chapter. **

**Disclamer: I'm a song writer but to not write this song**

**Disclamer: If I owned camp rock, I would be on my way to winning a grammy and oscar(for being in it). Plus I would probably be having an ablum coming out , atleast one song with the jonas brothers in it. And Shane and Mitchie would of kissed. Not just on the deleted scene! **

**Chapter 4**

**As, the days past by... Awesomly!**

_Okay, I've got nothing_. I throw, yet another peice of paper in the recyling , again I was the last one out of class. But this time it was songwriting class. It was taught, by this last Peggy Dupree. Though she told us to call her Peggy. Her name sounded familiar. But it was not really important at the moment. The point was I no inspiration. And with everything around me. Maybe, I can write about that. How their is all this beauty around us but it comes as nothingness, to us. Though I doubt anybody would listen to it. And, how would I even write anything like that.

I exited the cabin with this though, I spotted Matt outside. I jogged down to him being carefully not to trip , because how steep the 'hill' was. I had become quick friends with him in the last few days. Okay it's only day 4, of camp. But boys are somehow easier to become friends with. Though most boys are well... idiots, in my opinion.

And here comes example one:

Logan, suddenly cam running past us. Steeping in my foot in the process. Again, rude! Anyway them a bunch of girls coming screaming behind him. Then, he stops, turning back and taunts them, sticking out he's tongue. Just in fact for them to crowd around, him. Smart Move. Yeah, right. I just don't get how they want him. I mean him, of all guys!

" So you performing for the Jam, tomorrow?" Matt asked me, once we started down a path.

" Nope, I've got nothing. I would perform one of my old songs... but I don't think their that good." I explained, kicking a pebble.

" Your, probably just saying that because, you have a superstar brother to it to." Okay, , much. But I half to say I was kidn'va taken back by that. I mean he never said he didn't believe me. But, Opal liked him so...

" Umm, I guess. But I still don't think their that good. What about you?"

" I haven't finished, anything. Plus, I'm already helping..." I knew exactly who he, was talking about. So I didn't ask.

" What if you ask, Opal to help you?" I suggested, ducking under a branch. I looked back at him since he still had;t talked. I notices he's light shade of pinkish orange. Aww! As I asked before. Why aren't these two together?

" Umm, we aren't on good talking terms."

" What!" I blurted, they talked all the time. That was the way-

" Uhh, I mean she's supposed to be working on something." he explained, rubbing the back of he's neck. Okay something seriously, going on here.

* * *

" Where is Trinity!" I heard, Brookyln shrieked. I had just walked into Pajama the next day. I was in gray leggings pair over by black shorts. With a white tank-top, and sweatshirt over it. So call me tacky. You will be suprised how cold it gets at night.

I hurried past the two tins. Something tells me she's about to have a hissy fit. I walked over to Olivia and Opal. Sydeny was performing tonight, I guess. I knew yesterday, she was debating whether or not to sign-up. Which again, kidn'va surprises me because she seems more like a fully confident type of girl. Not, matter if she seems shy or not.

Anyway,Opal and Olivia of course, had matching zebra print pajamas. Opal's om green and Olivia purple. For not having the same personality, or even twins they dress-alike. Probably some sibling thing. I mean me and Nate have the same style.

" Do you have any sugar?" Olivia asked, once I sat down.

" Okay, who carries around sugar?" Opal asked, sighing exparsetedely.

" Well I think, more people should carry around, sugar packets." I watch this scene unfold, in humor. You know it is so much funner , watching siblings bicker, Than being in the argument.

" More people? Who carries, around sugar packets. Period?"

" I do."

" That's stupid."

" Did you just call, sugar stupid?" Okay, I just had to laugh at that. Opal shout me a bad look. Gosh, lighten up.

" Sorry, but you know that was funny." When she finally cracked a smile, I took out a bag of gummy worms.

" Sugar!" Olivia exclaimed.

After, five shot minutes of snaking, Dee came on stage.

" Do to some problems. Your first signer is Sydeny Dupree." Coming on stage. I noticed first glance that she was nervous. Easily, read by her fallen shoulders. And the look 'of I'm about to throw-up' on her face. I grinned up at her and gave her a thumbs up. " You'll be fine" I mouthed to her. Gosh, I hate how the a stage can change a fully-confident person go to a shrub. Kidn'va like me Expect, I not that confident. Though, I'm probably one of the only people who would admit that.

" This is the first song, I during with a instrument. And I wrote it a while ago...Umm. So hopefully you'll like it." She explained, signaling somebody in the back. She took a deep breath, then closed her eyes.

The beat, of something like a marching band started. But for some weird reason reminded me of soldiers.

**If you only knew**

**Trouble she's been going through**

**Could you walk in her shoes**

**When you ain't got nothing to lose**

**Say you hope and pray one day**

**That you get back what they took away**

She opened, one eye. You could still tell she was nervous. But I think she wither saw all good reactions or didn't care because she opened both.

**So you keep on marching**

**So you keep on marching**

**So when you feel like the sky is falling**

**And there's nowhere to hide**

**Tell me, are tired of that crawling?**

**Then open your eyes**

**So we go left right left**

**Left right left(So you keep on marching)**

**Lest right left(So you keep on marching)**

**Left right left**

Wow, that must half to been, one experience she went through. Writing something like this.

**They're try to tear you down**

**But you gotta keep pushing somehow**

**Baby stand proud**

**Don't be just another face in the crowd( Yeah)**

**No matter what your going through**

**There's someone out there just like you**

**So you keep on marching**

**So you you keep on marching**

I think she started to actually believe in her lyrics because she started walking on the platform of the stage with full on confidence. Plus the words seemed to flow out of her mouth more naturally, then forced.

**So when you feel like the sky is falling**

**And there's nowhere to hide**

**Tell me, are you tired of that crawling?**

**Then open your eyes**

**So we go left right left**

**Left right left(So you keep on marching)**

**Left right left (So you keep on marching)**

**Left right left**

**Hard to cause a miracle**

**Can't get up just make your move**

**(Yeah)**

**Don't procrastinate(No, No)**

**Together we will overcome**

**Marching to a soldier drum**

**(Ohhhhhh!)**

**So we go step by step**

**Step by step(So we keep on marching)**

**Step by step(So you keep on marching)**

**Left right left(So you keep on marching)**

**Left right left(so you keep on marching)**

**Ohhh!**

Though the ohh seemed a little off, she kept going.

**So when you feel like the sky is falling**

**And there nowhere to hide**

**Tell me, are you tires off that crawling?**

**Then open your eyes**

**So we go left right left**

**Left right left(So you keep on marching)**

**Left right left(So you keep on marching)**

**Left right left**

**Wait was she about to cry?**

**So when you feel like the sky is falling**

**And there's nowhere to hide**

**Tell, me are you tire od that crwling?**

**Then open your eyes**

**So we go left right left**

**Left right left(So keep on marching)**

**Left right left(So keep on marching)**

**Left right left**

Cheers exploded, through the room. She smiled, pushing back hair that collided in her watery eyes. **(A/N: Basically hair in her eyes. Yeah but I wanted to write it in a 'fancy' way)**

" That was Marching. Not available on Itunes." She said, leaving a her-like comment.

* * *

I laid on my top bunk in the direction of were , supposedly my feet were supposed to be when I slept. Pad of paper in front of me. I gave up on trying to write a song. It was supposed to come to me anyway. I mean the point of writing songs, were about your emotions, anyway/ So for know, I was writing a letter. Gosh, it sucks, not having a cellphone. But would it even work here? I know Shane got one those super high-tech type, that works about anywhere. But theirs one in the Main Cabin. Oh, well. I'm staying put.

_Dear annoyingly lovely family,_

_Hi guys! Hopefully no one has ended up in the hospital, yet._

I stopped, pausing. To tell you the truth, I really had no idea what to write. I mean I loved my sisters, I guess. But it wasn't as if we were close. We fought. But I mean like really fight with my sisters. I know it seems bad or whatever. But it's true. I mean I haven't you already noticed, I haven't mentioned them the whole time I was here. I was kidn'va close with my lid sis, Clover. But she was only 7 and way different. The other two plain annoying. Like trying to make my life miserable. I think one of the reasons, I actually get along with Nate was because of music. So again. I crumbled up another piece of paper and put it to the side.

_Dear Annoyingly Lovely Family,_

_So how's your summer? Everything seems to be going alright over here. Nate and the gang are going to be here soon. Oh, and remember to watch Andrew at least a little bit. Chandra and Callista, I , see you guys, at final jam!_

_Your sis and daughter,_

_Sapphire_

_P.S Hopefully nobody's got into the hospital already!_

Okay, not exactly what I wanted to say. But at least it was something. Next class. Music Compression meaning about noted, pitch and blablabla.

* * *

Today was totally not a hair day. It was exemtremely humid, out. I guess my hair was okay. I mean it didn't seem so much a big deal. Plus it was only a little frizzy. Not like some peoples.

" Stupid water molecules." Opal muttered as we all traveled, down to the lake's swimming area. All meaning Sydeny, Olivia Matt, Opal-obvisously- and me.

" Oh, suck it up, and be a woman." Olivia proclaimed.

" Okay, no!" I exclaimed, laughing.

" Then what? I can start singing show tunes. Really bad. And you know how bad, I can sing when, I sing badly on purpose because-"

" Okay you can shut-up. Know!" Opal exclaimed.

" Know girls, no fighting. Everyone get into line know. And were going to do showgirl, kick, liney things." Matt joked, and probably one of the fakiest valley girl accents. I ever heard.

" Uh, not going to happen... How about this... we attack you. And you go running around like a sycho killer is after you." Sydeny suggested. Matt, looked at all of us weirdly, as if trying to figure out what she meant.

Ha. " Meaning run." she added, or elaborated as one of my teachers back home would say.

" What?"

We all took out water guns. Ha. Didn't see that coming did you?

" Ambush!" All us girls screamed.

Gosh, this guys are awesome!

* * *

**Okay the reason, I put the siblings in is because as I said before this is based on something that happened last year. At first I wasn't sure if I should put them in. But their my family and since it's based on something that happened , though they don't have a big part I thought they at least be able be metioned. Plus they might come in handy. Other than Happy one day early birthday Kevin! If you every see this. And review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Their backkk!

**Chapter 5**

**Their backkk!**

" Jas-Jas!" He pulled me into one of he's legandarybear hugs. Which right at this second is crushing my back. Not that I care. I miss the guy!

" Hey, no love for the older brother?" Do you even need to ask, who asked that? I stepped back from Jason's grasp. Really hard, let me tell you.

Yeah and disturb, he's little make-out with he's girlfriend." The art of teasing. Isn't it amazing?

" Oh haha."

: "You know you really shouldn't tease him, so much." Jason stated, ruffling my hair. Which, I duck under he's arm, to get him to stop. Good enough I am pretty much the same height as him, only probably two or three inches shorter. Me getting most of my dad genes.

" Why?" I asked. I mean it is just teasing.

He just sighed. " Oh, forget it." I stared at him for a second before, turning back to the rest of the group.

_I guess. I somtimes wonder if Jason is lonely. Because of course he's got all of us. I mean he's parents, Shane, Nate, Catiyln, and Mitchie and me. Oh, and don't forget the millions of fans. But Nate's got Catiyln and Shane's got Mitchie. Plus he's parents know have a two-year-old and he's cousin to take care of. I don't know. Purposeesly because I guess... You know how most poeple are depent. I'm more indepent. I've know this for a while know. And sometimes I fell out of place. But I've learned to get used to it. But, Jason just seems way different._

* * *

" Your late!" Oh, whatever popstar! It was doing me perfectly fine, that he had injored my presence the rest of last week. And it wasn't as if he actually taught, anyway. Know I would tell him this. But what's the point?

Just as I was about to sit down. Another slam came from the wooden door. Which in, Trinity came in. Oh, and do poeple like stepping on my feet because that's exactly , what she did in the process of sitting next to me.

Oh, well!

" Sorry." I looked back up at her. Let's just day I was suprised, nobody has really talked to me in this class. Again, trying to make friends isn't a strong suit. Though I probably do sound pathetic. Oh, I don't care anyway!

" It's-It's al-alright." I strutted out. Mental kicking myself. Why, do I always get when I talk to poeple? Espically some person like this.

But then again? Taking it in. She looks nothing like what she does on stage. She was weaing cut white carpis. With a dark purple shirt, saying: " What's inside the box anyway?" Anybody find that weird. I mean coming from her. Plus her hair was safetly hidden under a football hat. Okay to me this girls seems to be screamin: different or tomboy at least.

To bad she's so cliquely.

* * *

" Mitchie will you hurry-up, already!" I exclaimed. _How long does it take a person in the bathroom? Okay, no lying I did this before. But this is riduculous._

" You think she alright?" Lelsie asked, concerned. I shrugged, as my stomach growled.

" I suggest we leave, her."

" Sapphire!"

" Well sorry, but do you not hear the stomach, talking." She gave me another look. Great! I leaned aganist the bed post. I stared out the window, till my stomach growled again. Why did I half to be here? I looked at the clock. 30 mintues?

Gosh! What takes a person this long?

Then we started to hear whimpering. It sounded like when a puppy was in destress. But worse. I knew a worried look has crossed my face because so did her's.

" Mitchie!" Lelsie exclaimed. I just stood their, frozen. I tried to calm myself. I mean it couldn't be that bad. Then their was another sound. I really couldn't detect what it sounded like. " Mitchie!"

After a mintue or two, we heard a choked out sob. Then the flushing of a toliet. I looked at Lelsie, wide eyed. She had to know what was going on, right? I mean she was her cousin for crying out loud!

Mitchie finally came out a mintue later, Her hair was put back into a ponytail know, but serisouly messy. And you could easily tell she was crying because her mascara stained face.

" Mitchie..." I trailed off warily. What was I supposed to say? I didn't even know what was wrong with her.

" Mitchie, what happened in their?" Lelsie finally asked.

" I uhh..." she trailed off. And just as her mouth came open. Their was a slam from the door. Annocing Jason's arrival.

**Okay this chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but hopefully you liked it. And I'm glad I finally got some Jason in here(which I basically wrote the first part on Kevin's birthday so a kidnva dedication to him). Oh... and the drama finally starting. Sorry for the cliffy. But yeah. It makes it insterting to read more. **

**Disclamer: I do not own any chacters expect the ones I made up. Which you can say is a lot. And I guess I own half of Logan since he's techinally Frankie for this. Right?**

**Okay I have this idea of starting this Random fact thing so here it is**

**Random Fact:**

**You know how most of this songs in here so far are R&B and pop(maybe a little rockish I guess). Well I'm totally a rocker person. Kidnva ironic I guess.**


End file.
